1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cool air supplying apparatus of refrigerator, and more particularly, to a cool air supplying apparatus of refrigerator capable of fast and uniformly distributing temperature inside of a refrigerating chamber by controlling a discharge direction of cool air discharged into the refrigerating chamber according to temperature of each position inside of the refrigerating chamber.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a refrigerator is divided into a freezing chamber for storing an icemaker and freezing items and a refrigerating chamber for receiving refrigerating items. The refrigerator is provided with a refrigerating cycle for performing a refrigerating cycle such as compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation therein. By an operation of the refrigerating cycle, inside of the refrigerator is maintained as a freezing state or a cooling state.
FIG. 1 is a front view showing a refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a lateral section view showing a refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art. As shown, the conventional refrigerator comprises: a freezing chamber 110 arranged at an upper portion of the refrigerator for storing freezing items; a refrigerating chamber 120 separated from the freezing chamber 110 by a compartment wall 116 for receiving refrigerating items; and a cool air supplying apparatus for supplying air cooled by a refrigerating cycle to the freezing chamber 110 and the refrigerating chamber 120.
The cool air supplying apparatus comprises: a blowing fan 113 mounted at a cooling chamber 102 positioned at an upper rear side of the freezing chamber 110 for forcibly blowing cool air cooled by an evaporator 103 of the refrigerating cycle; a supply duct 114 arranged at a front side of the blowing fan 113 and provided with a plurality of supply ports 115 towards the freezing chamber 110 for supplying cool air into the freezing chamber 110; an introduction passage 118 formed at the compartment wall 116 for introducing cool air circulating in the freezing chamber 110 into the cooling chamber 102; a guide passage 122 formed at a rear wall of the refrigerating chamber 120 and provided with a plurality of discharge ports 124 towards the refrigerating chamber 120 for guiding cool air introduced into the supply duct 114 to the rear side of the refrigerating chamber 120; and a circulation passage 126 formed at the compartment wall 116 for introducing cool air which has finished a cooling operation by circulating in the refrigerating chamber 120 into the cooling chamber 102.
Operation of the conventional refrigerator will be explained as follows.
First, the refrigerating cycle is driven and the blowing fan 113 is rotated. Then, cool air cooled by passing through the refrigerating cycle is discharged into the supply duct 114 by a blowing pressure of the blowing fan 113.
The cool air discharged into the supply duct 114 is respectively introduced into the supply ports 115 and the guide passage 122. The cool air introduced into the supply ports 115 circulates in the freezing chamber 110 thus to perform a cooling operation for freezing items stored in the freezing chamber 110, and then is introduced into the cooling chamber 102 via the introduction passage 118, thereby being cooled again.
Also, the cool air supplied to the guide passage 122 is introduced into the refrigerating chamber 120 via the discharge ports 124 and circulates in the refrigerating chamber 120, thereby performing a cooling operation for refrigerating items stored in the refrigerating chamber 120. Also, cool air which has finished the cooling operation of the refrigerating chamber 120 passes through the circulation passage 126 formed at the compartment wall 116 thus to be introduced into the cooling chamber 102 and cooled again.
However, in the conventional refrigerator, since cool air is introduced into the refrigerating chamber 120 via the discharge ports 124 of the air guide passage 122, temperature fluctuation becomes great according to a distance from the discharge ports 124 and thereby new load of high temperature is generated in the refrigerating chamber 120. According to this, it takes a lot of time to uniformly cool temperature inside of the refrigerating chamber 120.
Also, refrigerating items stored at a position adjacent to the discharge ports 124 is in directly contact with cool air of low temperature thus to be over-cooled, and refrigerating items stored at a position far from the discharge ports 124 is not relatively influenced by cool air thus not to be properly cooled.
Therefore, freshness of the refrigerating items stored in the refrigerating chamber 120 is not maintained and deterioration is generated.